


Blossom

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Consensual Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Short One Shot, Smut, Students, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: Seungkwan and Hansol have been dating for years now and it’s always sweet and fluffy, but they never went over the other side, the furthest thing they ever done is passionate kiss and some occasional rubbing, but never further than that. And this week is their chances to finally eloped, this will be their very first time
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 80





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my others stories, this one probably has lots of grammatical error and typo, hopefully you can look past it, enjoy!! I always wanted to write verkwan!

It’s Friday in the afternoon, almost time for school to end and the whole class is filled with the sound of students chattering, the teacher already gave up because it is almost time to go home so she let the students as it is. 

Even with how busy and loud the class is, one boy can be seen soundly asleep at his desk beside the window, he was so deep in his sleep he didn’t hear the bell rings telling them it is finally time to go home. After the other students does their greetings to the teacher, the smaller boy beside him shakes the sleeping boy in an attempt to wake him up. 

“Hansol? Wake up, school just ended,” he said but Hansol didn’t budge, so he tried shaking him harder, Hansol then turns his head to look at the other. 

“Hi, beautiful,” He grinned, the smaller boy just blushed and pinch Hansol’s cheek, “Aaah Seungkwan stop it hurts,” 

Seungkwan did stop the pinching and starts caressing hansol’s cheek while Hansol just smile at the touch. It’s no secret to their friends in school that both Hansol and Seungkwan is, close, really close. They knew that both love each other’s and is dating each other, and they are okay with it. 

“So, you’re coming today, right?” Hansol asked Seungkwan while he shoves all his stuff into his bag, Seungkwan who neatly tidies his stuff inside his own backpack stops his movement, “Eung? You promised you’d come?” 

“I know, but, is your parents really out of town?” Asked Seungkwan hesitates, Hansol nodded, “What about Sofia?”

“Sofia also went with my parents of course, they wouldn’t let her be alone with just me, afraid the house will burn or something,” Hansol shrugged his shoulder, “So? Come on, please?” he bats his long eyelashes and uses his puppy face to melts Seungkwan’s defences, the other let out a sigh.

“Okay, I’ll come,” 

“And you’ll be staying over?” this time Hansol whispers in Seungkwan’s ear, but he got himself being pushed instead. 

“Shut up,” Seungkwan snorted but his face is all read, “I’ll go home first to take my stuffs,” 

“Okay, let’s go,” 

Hansol and Seungkwan walked their way to their houses, they talk casually, but more like Hansol listening to Seungkwan stories, and he always likes it, to listen to the voice of his favourite person, and Seungkwan always like the attention Hansol gives the him, the attentive gaze, the warm touches, it always feels like a perfect fit of a puzzle. And when the road is empty, they hold each other hand tightly.

When they arrived at the crossroad, they both went their separate ways, Seungkwan has to turn left while Hansol the other side. And now when he’s alone, the jittery feelings come creeping in again. They have planned this for weeks, for Seungkwan to stay over when Hansol’s family will be out of town. They have been dating for years now and it’s always sweet and fluffy, but they never went over the other side, the furthest thing they ever done is passionate kiss and some occasional rubbing, but never further than that. And this week is their chances to finally eloped, this will be their very first time and Seungkwan feels extremely nervous about it. 

As soon as Seungkwan got home, he went to his room to pack some clothes and other things, video games and dvds, he went to the living room where his mom is watching the tv, he excuses himself and told her she will be staying over at Hansol’s to watch movies and play and his mom gives him the permission. 

With uneasy footsteps and butterflies in his stomach, he went to Hansol’s apartment, he tried to ring the ball, knocks on the door and calls for Hansol but there’s no answer. After trying it some more, Hansol finally opened the door, but to Seungkwan’s shock, Hansol appeared with wet body and shampoo on his hair, face scowling to make sure to shampoo went to his eyes, and he only covers his private with small towel.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m showering right now, get in and wait for me, okay?” He ran back to the shower, his backside completely bares to Seungkwan and Seungkwan can’t help but blushed. 

He went inside and take a seat on the couch, his mind can’t stop picturing almost naked Hansol. He never seen him like that, sure he had seen him naked before went they went to a public bathhouse but it was different. And Hansol’s body has far more developed than before, not to mention the centre area of his body. Seungkwan tried to think of something else, he thinks of Bookkeu his puppy, he thinks about the math quotation he can’t solved, anything to get rid of Hansol’s body in his mind. 

After a few minutes of waiting Hansol finally comes out from the bathroom with only towel draped on his waist and hair still dripping wet, he excuses himself to his room to dress himself. At this point, Seungkwan feels like Hansol is deliberately teasing him by going around half naked, but he controls his breath to stay relax. Hansol came out of his room wearing t-shirt and boxer shorts. As if nothing happened ever since Seungkwan arrived, Hansol casually asked him about video games. 

“Hey, did you bring the new video games Jinsoul noona got you? Come on, lets try it out,” Hansol prepares the console and waits for Seungkwan to gives him the disk and Seungkwan did after rummaging his bag. “Cool!!” Hansol exclaimed. 

After turning the games on, he sat on the floor, leaning to the couch’s foot, and Seungkwan followed when Hansol hands him the console. For a moment, they play happily, until Hansol shifted his position which makes it easier for anyone to see his bulge and his boxer short is too short and loose it practically reveals Hansol’s inner thigh and Seungkwan can’t stop taking glances at it instead of focusing on the game and he lost the game. 

They tried to play it again, but to no avail and Hansol eventually calls Seungkwan out. 

“Are you okay? Why can’t you focus on the games?” He smirked but Seungkwan didn’t say a word, “Babe, what’s wrong?” 

“As if you don’t know,”

“I can’t tell if you’re saying anything though? Why aren’t you focusing on the games and keep eyeing my crotch?” 

“I did not!” Seungkwan lied, Hansol just laugh it out and he shifted his body to lay his head on Seungkwan’s thigh, their eyes lock into each other’s, “You did it on purpose didn’t you?” 

“At first, I just thought I had enough time to shower, but you came sooner than I thought, and when I saw your reaction, you look cute, sorry,” Hansol explained as Seungkwan strokes his hair, brushing it with his finger. 

“You don’t have to apologize, I mean, I came knowing what we’re about to do,” Seungkwan added. 

“So, are we really going to do it? I can wait, you know, if we’re not ready yet,” 

Seungkwan leaned his body down and give Hansol a kiss on the lips and nose, “I really do love you,” 

Hansol smiled, “I’m always in love with you,” 

They begin to kiss, it started off as sweet and soft but it’s getting more heated with Hansol holding Seungkwan’s head and Seungkwan’s stroking Hansol’s hair, Seungkwan lets Hansol devour his lips and they broke the kiss to catch some air. Hansol caress Seungkwan’s chubby cheek. 

“Should we move to my room?” Hansol asked and Seungkwan nodded, Hansol uses his hand to support his body to stand up, he reaches his hand to Seungkwan helping him up, and they went inside the room hand in hand. 

After locking the door, they sat on the bed and begin their kissing session, it’s more passionate than the last time because Hansol gets handsy while Seungkwan just submit himself to Hansol. 

“And, what’s next?” Seungkwan asked timidly when they broke their kiss to breathe. 

“Can I… undress you?” Hansol asked, with red cheek and ear Seungkwan nodded and Hansol begins to get his hand on Seungkwan. He trails his finger from Seungkwan’s head to his chest, stopping where the button of his shirt is, and he unbuttoned it one by one, he slowly takes the shirt off of Seungkwan. 

“You’re beautiful,” Hansol circles his finger and roams it all over Seungkwan’s bare skin, the smaller gets embarrassed, with a shaky hand, he tucks Hansol’s t-shirt off of him. 

“When did you get this toned?” Seungkwan asked, hands carefully inspecting Hansol’s body, “We were always together, why didn’t I notice this before?” 

Hansol leans in closer and kiss Seungkwan’s on the neck, making the smaller let out a whimper. 

“Should I take your pants off now?” He kneels down on the floor, hands ready to take Seungkwan’s pants off but he holds it dearly, “What’s wrong baby? Are you shy?” and Seungkwan nodded. 

“Do you want me to take mine off first?” Hansol eyes never leaves Seungkwan, making sure he feels safe and Seungkwan nodded. “Okay then,” 

Hansol stands up and he begins to strip out of his boxer, Seungkwan were taken by surprise when he realizes Hansol weren’t wearing any underwear, and went it’s off, Hansol finally bare himself naked in front of Seungkwan, exposing his whole body, his cock is half hard now, his pubes is brown-ish just like Hansol’s hair and it’s tick, the perfect set to his manhood, it’s not even fully hard and Seungkwan knows it’s big.

“Come on baby, your turn, I wanna see all of you,” but Seungkwan shakes his head no frantically, now he’s even more embarrassed, Hansol gives him a kiss, “It’s alright, you’re beautiful, there’s nothing to make me love you less, can you bare yourself for me? Hm?” 

After Seungkwan nodded his answer, Hansol kneels down to help him unbuckled his pants and pull it off of him, with all his might, Seungkwan tried to cover his crotch with his hand but Hansol shakes his head, he caress Seungkwan thigh with his thumb and after letting out a sigh, Seungkwan slowly take his hand away, revealing all of him to Hansol and the other can’t stop admiring the beauty in front of him. 

Seungkwan’s body is in the purest form of human body, he might be chubby but he’s not fat, in fact Seungkwan’s has the most normal body and it’s beautiful, his pinky nipples, his milky skin, Seungkwan’s pubes is not fully grown yet but it is there surrounding his cock which is already getting hard, his uncut cock is no pulled back yet and you can see that Seungkwan’s leaking precum already from the kiss and the stare from Hansol. 

“Gosh, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen,” Hansol kiss Seungkwan’s thigh, “Baby, your gland is not fully pulled back yet, can I pull it?” 

“N-no, it’s gonna hurt,” 

“I’ll be gentle I promise,” As soon as he finish saying this, Hansol put his hand on Seungkwan’s dick, this their first time touching their genital area, and it feels weird, but Hansol were pretty determined to pulled the gland and he carefully does so until he succeeded while Seungkwan keeps moving and grimacing during it, “There, see, it’s not that bad, you need to do it often so it will stay in place and wont cover your tip again,” 

“Have you done this before?” Seungkwan asked naively making Hansol laugh, he takes a seat beside Seungwkan. 

“Mine was also like that, my dad told me to do it that way,” Seungkwan just nodded and hummed at the answer, before he knows it, Hansol already pinned him on the bed, “Enough talking,” 

Hansol begins to kiss Seungkwan on the lips, then he moves to his neck, shoulder, everywhere he could, he take another look at Seungkwan, “God, you’re really beautiful Seungkwan,” he said before he begins to roam around Seungkwan’s body. 

The sensation was nothing Seungkwan ever had before, he can’t stop himself from whimpering out of pleasure, then Hansol uses his hand to play with Seungkwan’s nipple, circling it, pinching it making it hard before he pumps on Seungkwan’s chest. 

“H-Hansol,” Seungkwan whimpers, “P-please,”

But Hansol didn’t stop abusing Seungkwan’s nipple, as he’s now sucking on it and play it with his tongue. 

“H-Hansol!” Seungkwan screamed before he cum all over his and hansol’s stomach, he pants as he reached his climax, feeling embarrassed from cumming to soon, Seungkwan tried to hide his face but were stopped by Hansol.

“Already?” Hansol smirked, “Am I really that good or are you just sensitive here?” Hansol flicked Seungkwan’s hard and red nipple. 

“Shut up, my turn,” Seungkwan uses all the power he has left to turned their position and Hansol didn’t fight at all he lets Seungkwan be on top of him, he roams his hand and moves lower to Hansol’s crotch, stopping at his happy trails, “Hansol, can I?” 

“What do you want baby, tell me,” 

“Can I, play with your cock?” Seungkwan asked like a child asking to play with toy, 

“Of course,” with that answer, Seungkwan moves his hand to Hansol’s cock and he begins to stroke it up and down until it fully erects. 

“Hansol, you’re really big, I never see you hard like this,” Seungkwan said hands keep stroking, “Is it because the western blood in you? I feel ashamed now… compared to mine, mine is,” 

“Baby are you trying to make me cum with your words? Because it’s working, but I don’t want to cum from it,” 

Seungkwan were taken aback because he was genuinely curious, he knows his dick is not on the big size, maybe he’s average or a little below average, while Hansol is, just big, like, it’s long and thick at the same time. 

“Hansol, can I, try to, put it in my mouth?” The way Seungkwan asked and the way his eyes sparkles can easily sends Hansol over the edge but he holds it with all his might. 

“Of course… you can do anything you want,” 

Instead of moving down, Seungkwan just turned his body, he’s on top of Hansol, head facing each other’s dick, Seungkwan arched his back and Hansol gets a clear view of Seungkwans plump ass. He uses his hand to grope Seungkwan’s ass and the smaller wail at the sudden touch, but he leans his head closer to Hansol’s dick, he breaths over before he takes it inside his mouth. 

Seungkwan never gives anybode heads before, and he learned about it on the internet, researching on porn just for today, he tried to hollow his cheek and control his breath and starts sucking up and down, but he can’t take the whole thing, he stays on the head and a little below it, he uses his hand to stroke what he can’t reach. 

Hansol were in ecstasy, he curls his toe at the sensation, he never gotten a head too, because it is the first time for both of them, he threws his head to the back, hand gripping on the bedsheet. But he doesn’t wants to lose especially when Seungkwan’s ass is displayed in front on him, so he uses his chance to play with the rim of Seungkwan’s hole, the smaller moan at the sudden intrusion. 

Slowly, Hansol inserts his thumb and moves it in and out, with Seungkwans sudden humming, Hansol know he’s not far. 

“Seungkwan, baby, please stop, please?” And Seungkwan did, he turned around to face Hansol again and Hansol can see Seungkwan lips got swollen and saliva were everywhere, he helps him wipe it with his hand but then he thought, he’d let Seungkwan lubes his finger, so he shoved his finger into Seungkwan’s mouth asking him to suck it and Seungkwan did. 

“We’re really going to do it, are you okay with it?” Hansol asked and Seungkwan nodded.

They changed their position again when Hansol thinks his finger is wet enough, he lay Seungkwan down on the bed and he went south, inserting his wet finger into Seungkwan’s hole, preparing him for what to come next, he scissors him and he can only whimpers and moans. Seungkwan’s dick slowly getting hard again with the ministration of Hansol’s finger, he adds another finger and begin thrusting it, trying to loosen it up. Seungkwan then stopped Hansol’s hand. 

“Stop, Hansol, I can’t hold it any longer, I want to cum with you inside of me, please?” Begs Seungkwan and Hansol leaned down to kiss him. 

“Okay, I don’t think I can hold much longer either,” Hansol then stands up and move to his drawer grabbing a package and shows it to Seungkwan, a condom. 

“Hansol, but, I won’t get pregnant?” Seungkwan naively said, Hansol chuckles at his words. 

“It’s not about pregnant Seungkwan, we learned it in health education right, it’s all about safety and cleanliness,” Hansol rips the package and take out the condom. 

“I, already cleaned it, down there,” Seungkwan said shyly he gets wide eyed from Hansol who were shocked at the statement, he gives Seungkwan another kiss and bite his bottom lips, “Do you know how to wear it?” Seungkwan asked. 

“Yeah, I learnt about it, and tried it sometimes, you know, to be ready for you,” Hansol holds the tip of condom and pull it towards his shaft after positioning it, he gives some few strokes after he pour some lube into his hand, making sure it’s slick so Seungkwan won’t get hurt. 

“Seungkwan, baby, are you ready? I’m going to put it in, okay?” Hansol asked, he aligned his cock in front of Seungkwan’s prepped hole, he lifts Seungkwan legs and rested on his shoulder, Seungkwan nodded when he feels the tip of Hansol’s cock in front of his rim. 

“Baby, I need your words, I won’t do it unless you say so,” 

“Yes, yes Hansol, please, put it in, I wanna make love to you,” 

“Okay baby, I wanna make love to you too, I’m pushing it in, okay?” After Seungkwan gave him another nodded, Hansol pushes his cock into Seungkwan’s hole, he stops when the tip is in to make sure Seungkwan get use to it and to let Seungkwan breathe when he sees the boy in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Seungkwan nodded, and Hansol slowly pushes his cock more inside, Seungkwan moaned not used to the feeling of fullness inside him, tears start pouring from his eyes, “Baby, I’m sorry, breathe please, relax, I won’t hurt you, okay?” 

Seungkwan nodded again, hand gripping tightly on the bed, and when Hansol starts to move slowly in and out, his body winched, even though Hansol only moves halfway. When they already got used to it and Seungkwan starts to relax, Hansol begins to move faster and harder, he takes his dick almost out before he slams it in again, and when it hits Seungkwan’s prostate, the smaller put his hand on Hansol’s shoulder gripping it tightly, scratching it. 

After panting and moaning in a mess, Seungkwan uses his hand to stroke his own neglected cock, and Hansol knows he can’t last longer than this. 

“Hansol, I’m, close, I’m gonna,” Seungkwan can’t finish his sentence as he reaches his orgasm and cum for the second time today, the sudden clenching sends Hansol over the edge as he cums inside Seungkwan on the condom. 

He rides out his orgasm until he’s fully onloaded, then he takes out his dick along with the cum filled condom, the tied it and covered it with tissue paper. Hansol takes a loot at Seungkwan, he’s all sweaty, cum still all over his stomach, eyes red from tears, so, he leaned down to give him another kiss, he whisper, “I love you, so much” before he lied beside Seungkwan.

Seungkwan then takes Hansol’s arm and uses it as an arm pillow, he hugs Hansol, hiding his face in Hansol’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, I think I scratch you to hard…”

Hansol kisses Seungkwan on the forehead

“You just gave me the best moment in my life, no need to apologize, I should be the one apologizing, I’m sorry I made you cry and hurt you,”

Seungkwan shakes his head, eyes looking at Hansol’s. 

“You didn’t hurt me, you also just gave me the best moment in my life,” another kisses lands on Seungkwan’s lips. 

“I love you,”

“I love you too, I’m glad you were my first,” Seungkwan said. 

“We got the whole night with us, you know?” Teases Hansol, Seungkwan playfully pinch the side of Hansol’s stomach and giggles on his chest. 

Now their love just blossom to a new chapter of their love story, as they embraces each other and rest for what awaits them more in the future.


End file.
